fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Cobra vs. Rock Dragon
Cobra vs. Rock Dragon is a fight fought between Prisoner 100977, Cobra, and the Rock Dragon. Prologue At the request of Jellal Fernandes,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 325, Page 16 Doranbolt, utilizing his Teleportation Magic, leaves for prison and retrieves Cobra, bringing him to assist in the battle against the Dragons, as he is a Dragon Slayer; Lahar informs the prisoner of the happenings, however Cobra states that he could hear them. Doranbolt turns to Cobra and states that although it pains him, he must ask for his assistance. Cobra, on the other hand, pays Doranbolt no mind and, to himself, states that he heard Natsu's earlier words of encouragement.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 329, Pages 19-20 Eager to join the fray, Cobra immediately rushes into battle and finds himself at the site of Blue Pegasus' battle with the Rock Dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Page 9 Battle Jumping at the chance to battle the Rock Dragon, Cobra, with a grin on his face, punches the beast, crushing his rocky scales. Now smiling maniacally, Cobra demands that Ichiya Vandalay Kotobuki, who just tried to assault the Dragon, move out of his way, calling him a freak show.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 330, Pages 9-11 Before long, however, Cobra begins to take damage from the gargantuan beast; his excitement increases, and he joyfully charges at the Rock Dragon once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 332, Page 15 Not long after, despite his earlier gusto, Cobra soon loses his smile as he is pinned down by the Rock Dragon and struggles to break free.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 333, Page 11 During the course of the battle, Ultear Milkovich sacrifices herself to rewind time for the whole planet by one minute,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Pages 8-13 allowing Cobra to see one minute into the future that was meant to be.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 17 With this knowledge, Cobra's grin returns, and he lunges at the Rock Dragon, intent on achieving victory.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 335, Page 19 Unfortunately, despite his best effort, Cobra is unable to defeat the Dragon with his Dragon Slayer Magic; concurrently the Eclipse Gate is destroyed.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 336, Page 17 With the Rock Dragon now no longer rooted to the present, he returns to his own time, securing Cobra a victory based on technicality. Such a thing, however, does not please Cobra, and he falls to ground, disgusted by his manner of winning.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 337, Page 12 Aftermath Not long after his victory, Cobra locates the Rune Knights and turns himself back into custody cursing his inability to defeat the Rock Dragon, calling his attempt at doing so pitiful. This, however, leaves Doranbolt and Lahar shocked that Cobra kept his promise to them despite being a criminal. Cobra then closes his eyes and relishes in the the fact that he was able to hear many peoples' voices, among which was Cubellios', leaving Doranbolt puzzled. Cobra then mentions that, true to his word, he has returned, but internally concludes his thought by maliciously stating that it is so that he can save the rest of the Oración Seis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Pages 7-8 Cobra then walks forward, ready to be sent back to prison, but is suddenly stopped by Doranbolt, who grabs his arm. Asking Cobra what he heard, the convict gives a negative reply. However, much to Doranbolt's horror, Cobra turns to face him and, with a malevolent smirk, states that the Gates of the Netherworld are soon to open before demanding that Rune Knight not tamper with his memories. With that, Cobra is incarcerated once more.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 339, Page 8 References Navigation